


Чрево

by Isaro



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit parody, Action, F/M, Horror, Humor, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители сталкиваются с проблемой, которую не могут решить самостоятельно, и Тор притаскивает к ним Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чрево

Как бы невероятно это ни звучало после инопланетных артефактов, магических жезлов и летающих динозавров, но второй раунд потенциально бесконечной схватки «Мстители против Локи» начался куда неожиданнее первого. Хотя, в общем, это был не совсем раунд, не совсем схватка и как-то даже не особенно «против».  
Но, в защиту автора этих строк, Мстители в этом деле все же были замешаны. Был Локи. Была катастрофа. А ещё были сто тридцать два жителя крошечного городка на задворках штата Невада, в одно прекрасное безоблачное утро проснувшиеся и решившие друг друга перебить.

Но наша история началась днем позже этих шокирующих событий.

Было что-то около полудня. Солнце, словно не желая смотреть на лик земли, скрылось за облаками. Агенты Щита с хмурыми лицами убирали с улиц городка обломки заборчиков, ошметки плоти и бурые пятна крови. Мстители, в составе расстроенного капитана, неумело подбадривающего его плейбоя, двух шпионов и одного ещё-не-совсем-Халка-но-в-такой-ситуации-уже-очень-скоро-да, занимали походную палатку Щита, все убранство которой составляли большой квадратный стол, прямоугольная доска и несколько так же насыщенных прямыми углами стульев.   
А без шуток, с точки зрения почти всех обитателей палатки, ситуация была более чем серьезной, исключительно сложной и порядочно отдавала дешевым ужастиком про атаку зомби. Местные жители, конечно, не ели мозги и не теряли по дороге конечности, но всего одни сутки назад их было не сто тридцать два, а двести двадцать восемь. Пятидесяти трех человек не стало ещё до прибытия Щита, двенадцати – пока до города летела Квинджет, часть умерла в спешно развернутом полевом госпитале и ещё часть погибла, пока Мстители пытались принести в этот город мир, покой и благоденствие. Все чудом выжившие, в разной степени целостности, теперь смотрели наркотические сны в белых, мягких гробах-ячейках, которые на волне истерического вдохновения изобрел Старк. 

Теперь Тони торчал в этой палатке, боролся с тошнотой и мечтал о большой бутылке русской водки, а чертовски бледный Стив сидел рядом с ним и с пугающим выражением лица открывал и закрывал глаза. Выглядело это нездорово. По лицам Бартона и Наташи Тони видел, что они думают о том же, но дергать Капитана никто не решился. Подозрительно зеленый от переживаний доктор Беннер скорчился на табурете в самом углу и смотрел в стену.

Стив Роджерс все никак не мог отойти от встречи с пожилой дамой с оранжевыми бигудями, попытавшейся выдавить ему глаза лопаточкой для блинчиков. Едва он закрывал глаза, он видел её налитые кровью белки и искривленный рот. Едва открывал, встречался с понимающими и пугающе спокойными взглядами Клинта и Наташи. Что было хуже - превратившиеся в одночасье в кровожадных убийц милые старушки или не удивляющиеся этому друзья и товарищи - он решить не мог. Даже в страшном сне, даже во время войны, он не видел ничего подобного. «Не газ», - сказал Фьюри. Не излучение, не вирус, не результат массового гипноза. Эти люди просто в один момент сошли с ума от жажды убийства. Если Бог в этом новом мире позволял такому случиться, матерям закалывать детей, а старикам стрелять из ружей в соседей, то, может быть, Стив и не хотел бы просыпаться изо льда вовсе.  
Оставалась только одна надежда.  
И когда она, в лице шести с половиной футов асгардского бога, отодвинула бежевый полог и неграциозно протиснулась внутрь, вслед за ней в палатку проскользнул человек, которого никто из Мстителей увидеть решительно не ожидал.  
В маленьком пространстве между спиной Тора и палаточным брезентом, посверкивая глазами из-за плеча брата, стоял Локи Лафейсон, бог, колдун, ледяной великан и психопат.

Щит оказался в руках Стива прежде, чем он успел об этом подумать. Стол перевернулся от удара клинтовой ноги, и оба оперативника за долю секунды оказались за сомнительным укрытием, ощетинившись оттуда оружием. Краем глаза Стив видел знакомое свечение слева и знал, что Тони тоже не собирался встречать гостя горячими объятиями.  
Он не знал только, что в данный момент делал Брюс, и хотел было обернуться... но тут Тор сделал шаг, одновременно завел руку назад, задвигая брата понадежнее к себе за спину, а другую вытянул вперед в универсальном знаке «стоп».  
\- Стойте, друзья мои! – быстро сказал он. – Это не то, о чем вы подумали!  
\- Это зависит от того, что ты думаешь, что мы подумали! – отозвался из-за стола Соколиный Глаз, не ослабляя тетивы.  
Локи за спиной брата фыркнул, но смешок быстро оборвала рука Тора, схватившая его за что попало (попало левому боку) и притиснувшая ближе.   
Стив посмотрел на все это и медленно опустил щит.  
\- Тор, что происходит?  
Асгардец повернулся к нему с явным облегчением на лице.  
\- Добрый Капитан, мое сердце поет от радости, что ты готов выслушать меня!  
Стив поморщился, потом поймал взгляд Лафейсона, отражавший примерно то же отношение к манере Тора выражаться, и убрал щит за спину.  
\- Отставить, - скомандовал он остальным.  
\- Но... – воспротивился Клинт.  
\- Отставить, солдат, – уверенно повторил Стив и наклонился, чтобы поднять стол с земли. – Я уверен, что у Тора есть достойное объяснение. Тони?  
\- Окей! Я окей! – отозвался тот с улыбочкой, но оружие не убрал. – Я тут с вами задницу отсидел, так что, пожалуй, постою.  
Стив пожал плечами, опустился на стул и тут, наконец, заметил Беннера. Тот все также сидел на своем табурете чуть поодаль и выглядел удивительно спокойным. Наташа с Клинтом пошептались, но снова сели за стол. Хоть оружие и не убрали.  
\- Мы слушаем, Тор, - подбодрил асгардца Капитан.  
\- Друзья мои, я не нарушил слова, - сказал тот и опустил руку, - вы просили меня привести мага, и я привел вам лучшего из всех.  
Стив промолчал, но Брюс неожиданно кивнул, соглашаясь. Локи стрельнул глазами к макушке брата и обратно.  
\- Это было бы круто, если бы твой лучший маг не пытался захватить мир, когда в прошлый раз посетил нашу планету, - рыкнул Бартон.  
Тор повернул голову, переглянулся с Локи и уверенно произнес:  
\- Он больше не будет.  
\- Три хаха!  
Стив не стал бы так выражаться, но, если честно, тоже был не слишком впечатлен.   
Но прежде, чем кто-то ещё из них смог высказать свои сомнения, виновник разлада закатил глаза, решительно вывернулся из хватки Тора и, выступив вперед, ухватился за воротник зеленой рубашки. И потянул вниз.  
Под ним тускло блестела узкая полоска серебристого металла.  
\- Мой брат имеет в виду, - с ухмылкой пояснил Локи. – Что я НЕ СМОГУ причинить вам вред своей магией, поскольку временно ею не владею.  
На слове «временно» Тор дернулся, а Стив тут же подумал, что Локи не обязательно владеть магией, чтобы сеять хаос и разрушение.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Брюс за них всех.  
\- Что?!  
Бартон врезал кулаком по столу и попытался вскочить, но был удержан Наташей. Тони красноречиво хмыкнул.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно повторил доктор Беннер, человек-местами-Халк. – Нам действительно нужен был эксперт по магии, и, судя по рассказам Тора, Локи является специалистом в этой области. И то, что он не может нам этой магией навредить, это очевидный плюс. – Он повернулся к Стиву и посмотрел своими мягкими карими глазами. – Я согласен с мистером Бартоном: Локи не стоит верить. Но мы не можем связаться с доктором Стренджем, поэтому у нас просто нет других вариантов.  
\- Есть, - со смешком вклинился Локи. – Но она вам не понравится.  
Тор поднял правую руку и отвесил ему подзатыльник. Стив в их сторону постарался не смотреть.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Локи сможет нам помочь? – спросил он Брюса вместо этого.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот.  
Вот так, несмотря на бурные протесты Клинта и ехидные замечания Тони, на дух не переносящего магию, Локи Лафейсон в одночасье (и ненадолго) стал частью команды Мстителей.

Прошло уже пара часов, а Клинт всё никак не мог успокоиться. Не помогала ни вода в лицо, ни серьезный разговор с Наташей, ни её теплая рука на плече. Одного вида скользкого гада впереди хватало для того, чтобы из глубин подсознания всплывала на поверхность слепящая ярость.  
Воспоминания о том, как Клинт был лишен воли этим ублюдком, ещё были слишком сильны. И он отчего-то подозревал, что они останутся такими всегда.  
Ублюдок тем временем изучил все имеющиеся по делу материалы, выпил бутылку минеральной воды и потребовал отвезти его на окраину города. Стив нахмурился было и предложил ему хотя бы осмотреть пострадавших, но змей только отмахнулся, дескать, это не существенно. После чего спокойно уселся на пассажирское кресло «хамви» и скомандовал отправляться. Тор все это время не отходил от него ни на шаг.  
У въезда городок Локи осмотрелся, окинул взглядом каменистую пустыню, украшенную чахлыми кустиками, серое небо, улыбнулся и пошел вдоль города в левую сторону. Пешком.  
Ничего не понимая и слегка негодуя, Мстители последовали за ним.   
Когда они в первый раз обошли город кругом, было еще ничего. Но когда закончился второй круг и начался третий, а Локи все ещё ни сказал ни слова, только отмахивал впереди шаг за шагом, напряжение возросло. Клинт серьезно думал, что первым не выдержит Тони, но того, видно, тревожили воспоминания о своем полете из окна, потому он только перешучивался с Беннером, не сводя, правда, глаз с Локи, но к нему самому не обращался.   
Первый вопрос задала Наташа.  
Раз – она шла рядом с Клинтом, два – уже держалась за бицепс Тора и заглядывала ему в лицо снизу вверх.  
\- Что он делает? – спросила она.  
\- Ищет, - ответил Тор.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не совсем уверен, - Тор пожал одним плечом. – Но это прием такой у колдунов: надо обойти место три раза против движения воды, по спирали. – Он глянул на брата, идущего с полуприкрытыми глазами, и взгляд его потеплел. – Мы так делали пару раз, в детстве.  
Наташа быстро смерила Локи взглядом и снова повернулась к Тору.  
\- И что он думает найти?  
\- Артефакт.  
\- Какой?   
Тор пожал плечами.  
Наташа повернулась к остальным, убедилась, что все слышали, и вернулась под бок к Клинту. Он не удержался, приобнял её за плечи и чмокнул в рыжие кудри.  
Но был ещё один неотвеченный вопрос.  
Клинт потрепал подругу по волосам, ускорил шаг и поравнялся с братьями-не братьями. Для начала надо было проверить, слушает ли их змея. Прекрасно понимая, что Тор смотрит, Клинт завел руку за спину, достал из колчана стрелу и быстро ткнул ею Локи между лопаток. Тор успел перехватить руку лучника прежде, чем был нанесен какой-либо серьезный вред, но наконечник все равно коснулся затянутой в зеленое спины.  
Локи даже не вздрогнул.  
Тор нахмурился и нехотя разжал пальцы. Бартон в ответ дружелюбно осклабился. Ему нравился асгардец, и портить с ним отношения Клинт не собирался.  
\- Тише, здоровяк, - примирительно начал он. – Я просто проверял.  
\- Больше не надо, - мрачно посоветовал Тор.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Клинт и мысленно скрестил пальцы. – Ты мне только ответь кое-что.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Почему он здесь? Помнится, в прошлый раз мы его заковали в цепи и отправили в подарок вашим судопроизводителям.  
\- Причем тут корабли? – удивился Тор.  
Клинт поморщился.  
\- Не корабли. Суды. Суда-суды. Забудь. В смысле, почему он не сидит в темнице или не отрабатывает срок на каких-нибудь ваших волшебных рудниках?  
\- У нас нет волшебных рудников, это дело цвергов, – поправил Тор. – Но я тебя понял.  
\- И?  
\- Первая причина: он заслужил свое освобождение. А вторая в том, – и снова этот до омерзения нежный взгляд, – что он мой брат.  
Вторая причина из уст Тора всем Мстителям успела изрядно приесться, поэтому Клинт решил сосредоточиться на первой.  
\- И что он сделал?  
\- Когда?  
\- Когда зарабатывал на освобождение.  
\- Он меня спас. – Тор улыбнулся. – А ещё Асгард, Мидгард и тебя тоже, мой смертный друг.  
\- И как же это, интересно уз... – начал Клинт, немного разозлившись на «смертного друга», подозрительно похожего на «маленького друга», но тут объект обсуждения остановился.  
\- Если вы закончили, - сказал Локи, прекрасно зная, что перебил Бартона, и потому «закончить» они просто не могли. – То я знаю, с чем мы имеем дело.

В поднявшемся сдержанном шуме-гаме Брюс участия принимать не стал. С самого начала этого кошмарного дня он чувствовал себя нехорошо. Халка сначала беспокоил запах крови, а когда на сцене появился Локи, у зеленого постояльца Брюса буквально начали чесаться кулаки. Да так, что Брюсу пришлось прятать их в карманы или за спину. Халку редко попадались крепкие противники, не считая потасовок с Тором, и перспектива попортить ландшафт недавним врагом с такой замечательной живучестью Халка весьма привлекала. В переводе с языка Брюса на язык большого зеленого парня это значило: «Халк крушить зеленый вошь!».  
Сильнее всех, как всегда, когда дело касалось магии, возмущался Тони.  
\- И что же это? Вуду? – с издевкой вопросил он.  
Локи, выглядевший задумчиво и отстраненно и потому совсем не напоминающий вселенского злодея, непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
\- Колдовство? – перефразировал для него Стив.  
\- Нет, - Локи повернулся лицом к тихому городу. – Магия. Но и немного колдовства.  
Тони фыркнул:  
\- А что, есть разница?  
Локи оглянулся через плечо и презрительно сверкнул глазами. Тор успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Есть, мой друг, - миролюбиво объяснил он. – Колдовство – это умение, а магия – естественная способность. Я прав, Локи? – добавил он, заглядывая брату в глаза.  
Локи дернул плечами и отвернулся:  
\- В общих чертах.  
Стив перевел взгляд с одного на другого, состроил Тони предупреждающую мину и уточнил:  
\- Так чем нам это грозит?  
\- Вам - ничем. Для того чтобы такое заклинание возымело эффект, надо прожить под его действием минимум несколько лун. – Локи поднял руку и задумчиво коснулся указательным пальцем нижней губы. – Но я не узнаю магию, лежащую под ним. Пока я не сниму верхний слой, я не смогу сказать, что она делает.  
\- То есть... – нахмурился Бартон. – Ты хочешь сказать, что здесь есть какая-то штука, на которую кто-то наложил заклинание, чтобы люди сходили с ума и выкалывали друг дружке глаза ложками, и когда ты его снимешь, может случиться ещё что похуже?  
Локи издал удивительно приятный и необидный смешок и подтвердил:  
\- Да, - лукаво улыбнулся он. - Именно так: штука минус заклинание равно кабум. - И неожиданно потерся щекой о руку брата, словно большой кот.  
Тор негромко засмеялся, а все остальные почувствовали себя неловко.

Совещались они недолго: что бы там ни было, артефакт необходимо было нейтрализовать. Тор участия в голосовании не принимал как заинтересованное лицо, но не подал виду, что обиделся. Он вообще всегда вел себя так, будто он немного в стороне и решения «смертных друзей» должны принадлежать только им. А теперь и вовсе даже не обернулся, стоял в стороне рядом с братом, плечом к плечу, почти вплотную. И, судя по наклоненной светловолосой голове и слегка подрагивающим плечам Локи, рассказывал что-то смешное. Например, про странных мидгардцев.  
Беннер тоже не был особенно активен. Он принял свое решение, ещё когда услышал про двойное заклинание. Поэтому он просто стоял там, слушая перебранку Тони и Стива, возражения Клинта и тихий, уверенный голос Наташи, и смотрел на свинцовое небо, серые камни и две фигуры, в красном и зеленом. И когда Тони и Стив наконец-то пришли к согласию, тронул Капитана за плечо:  
\- Я не пойду.  
Локи, каким-то образом расслышавший его с такого расстояния, обернулся через плечо и безо всякой издевки сказал:  
\- Мудрое решение.

Итак, они остались без Халка и Беннера. Полезно, когда в команде есть одновременно исключительно адекватный ученый и самый опасный боец в мире, но крайне неудобно, когда при выходе из группы одного из теряешь сразу обоих. На Тора Тони не особенно надеялся, со всем его «божественным» бредом и отиранием около своего «брата». Знавал Тони как-то таких братьев.   
Фьюри операцию одобрять явно не хотел, но другого выхода не видел, поэтому теперь вертолеты и автомобили Щита поднимали пыль на горизонте, а на границе города и невадской пустыни остались только они вчетвером и два асгардских инопланетянина. Судя по лицам этих инопланетян, Локи предпочел бы начать операцию вместе с людьми в городе, но Тор от этого восторг не пришел. С чем они могли столкнуться, никто не знал.

Когда Локи поднял руку и нарисовал в воздухе первый знак, в Тони неконтролируемо поднялась волна детского восторженного любопытства, словно он снова сидел на детском празднике перед фокусником в черной шляпе. Но он с раздражением запихнул её обратно. «Нет, нет и нет! И ещё раз: нет!», - сказал он своему подсознанию. - «Магии НЕТ».  
Локи в это время начертил в воздухе ещё один невидимый знак. Ничего не произошло. Тони дыхнул горячим воздухам, едва не пламенем, и погромыхал к Тору.  
\- И? – спросил он. – Откуда мумбо-юмбо?  
Тор отвел от примы в зеленом влюбленные глаза и удивленно хлопнул ресницами.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты говорил, он не может колдовать, - Тони повел рукой в перчатке в сторону слегка покачивающего с пятки на носок Локи. – Что-то на это не похоже.  
\- Он не может, - кивнул Тор.  
\- А что это тогда за Ваграм Зарьян? (прим. автора.: всемирно известный мим)   
Тор перевел взгляд с Тони на Локи, потом с Локи на Тони и улыбнулся.  
\- Он расколдовывает.  
Тони в сердцах плюнул и ушел обратно к Стиву.

Им пришлось ждать почти полчаса. И по их истечении Наташе отчаянно хотелось домой, в душ и новый роман Джеймса Паттерсона. Вместо этого приходилось стоять посреди пустыни в трех шагах от Лас-Вегаса и наблюдать, как трое взрослых мужчин нетерпеливо бегают туда-сюда, злобно перешептываются и едва не колотят друг друга со скуки. Хотя нет, Стивен держался.  
Наташа с тоской посмотрела на прямую спину не шелохнувшегося ни разу за все это время Тора и на вытанцовывающего рядом Локи и вздохнула. За последние минут десять действия Локи стали активнее, он шептал что-то на грани слышимости, переступал с ноги на ногу, то выхватывал что-то из воздуха, то неожиданно наклонялся и что-то «поднимал» с земли. Передвигал, отодвигал, пододвигал. Со стороны это, и правда, выглядело представлением мима. Только вместо черно-белого костюма мим был одет в обтягивающие крепкую задницу черные кожаные штаны, мягкие сапоги и зеленую рубашку странного покроя с высоким воротником. Мисс Романова в очередной раз оценила вышеупомянутую задницу и ноги, снова вздохнула и кинула взгляд на спутника жизни. Соколиный глаз с пеной у рта доказывал Старку, что сможет выбить белке глаз с любого расстояния, и пусть он, Старк, только достанет ему в Неваде белку. Смотреть на задницу Локи было полезнее для душевного спокойствия.   
Процесс так её увлек, что окончание «расколдовывания» она едва не пропустила. В воздухе раздался резкий звук, словно лопнул надутый гелием шарик, и Локи неожиданно покачнулся и оперся о руки брата. В небе посветлело, и стало как-то даже легче дышать.  
Тор обернулся, чуть придерживая брата, и возвестил:  
\- Всё. Теперь можно идти за артефактом.  
Радость мужской части Мстителей стала почти осязаемой.  
\- И куда? Кому будем надирать задницу?  
Локи приподнял голову и что-то сказал Тору в ухо. Тот кивнул и передал:  
\- Локи говорит, что вам лучше с нами не идти. Смертным там делать нечего.  
Надо ли говорить, что начхать они хотели на мнение Локи?

Продвижение внутрь города оказалось на удивление сложным. Тор никогда не чуял магии, как чуял её Локи, но здесь её плотность была такой высокой, что сам воздух мешал их движению вперед. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, мидгардцы сзади уже тяжело дышали, а удивительная броня Железного Человека артачилась. Только Локи все ещё шел впереди легко, словно танцор, уклоняясь от невидимых волн чужого недоброго волшебства. Казалось, чем тяжелее становилось идти Тору, тем легче скользил перед ним Локи, и на мгновение Одинсону стало страшно, тем самым, почти непонятным, новым чувством, что сейчас брат исчезнет впереди, как исчез, падая в пустоту с Радужного Моста. Сама мысль об этом была мучительна. «Не сейчас!» - взмолился Тор. – «Только не сейчас!» Не когда они столько пережили, когда наконец-то поговорили обо всем, и рядом с ним опять был брат, пусть не родной по крови, но все такой же язвительный, остроумный и любимый. Не когда можно было в любой момент протянуть руку, зарыться пальцами в черные вихры и прижаться горячим лбом ко лбу прохладному, высокому и постоянно полному непонятных мыслей. Из страха потерять Локи из виду он ускорился и забыл оглядываться назад.  
И не заметил бы, что они потеряли доброго Старка, если бы его не окликнул Капитан. Тони обнаружился метрах в пятнадцати ранее. Он грузно опустился на асфальт и тяжело, со свистом дышал. Его броня сыпала искрами и отказывалась подчиняться воле хозяина.   
Тор замешкался, не зная, что сделать или сказать, остаться здесь или догонять Локи. Но брат решил за него. Он прошел мимо, скользнув рукою по плечу, коснулся лихорадочно мерцающего в груди Тони волшебного сердца и спокойно сказал:  
\- Если он хочет жить, дальше ему нельзя.  
Было очевидно - Железный Человек не пройдет.  
Локи развернулся и продолжил путь.

Спустя минут пять, из последних сил раздвигая ставший вязким воздух, они его нагнали. Тор шел впереди, разгоняя магию Мьёльниром, за ним двигалось его маленькое воинство: сначала Капитан, а после, обнявшись, уставшие, но упрямые стрелки.   
Локи стоял на перекрестке, упершись руками в невидимую стену, закрывающую выход с авеню. На перекрестке стояла уродливейшая статуя, которую Тор когда-либо видел.  
\- Что это? – спросил он Локи, отдышавшись.  
Локи рассеянно погладил незримую преграду.  
\- Реликт.  
\- Кто? – переспросил усталый настолько, что уже не мог думать, Бартон.  
\- Реликт. Пережиток. То, чего давно не должно быть в вашем мире.  
\- Это камень, - с сомнением протянул Роджерс.  
\- Это алтарь.  
Тор приложил руку козырьком ко лбу, словно это помогло бы ему рассмотреть лучше, и прищурился.  
\- Похоже на уродливую женщину.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Да, похоже.  
Бартон не удержался на ногах, и они с Наташей оба опустились на землю.  
\- Но кому надо ставить алтарь в виде уродливой женщины в богом забытом месте в чертовой Неваде?!  
Локи пожал плечами. Выглядел он в этот момент совсем по-человечески и ни капли не божественно, словно мальчишка, увидевший в витрине магазина редкость, имеющую цену только для него одного.  
Тор, глядя на это, нахмурился.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Капитан.  
Локи повернул голову к Тору.  
\- Тебе надо разбить преграду.   
Тор с сомнением посмотрел на Мьёльнир в руке, потом смерил тем же взглядом пустоту перед глазами.  
\- Не сомневайся, - настоял Локи. – Просто бей.  
Тор повернул голову и встретился с взглядом брата. Зеленые глаза горели уверенностью и энтузиазмом, и ещё чем-то похожим на гордость и одобрение. Это определило решение.  
Тор кивнул и замахнулся.  
\- Вам лучше отойти, - предупредил он мидгардцев. 

Стиву далось оттащить Клинта и Наташу всего на несколько метров, когда Тор начал БИТЬ. Первый же удар высек из невидимой стены искры белого и красного цветов. Локи и Тору они не причинили ни малейшего вреда, но только попали на асфальт – и тот начал плавиться. Стив впервые за несколько месяцев грязно выругался, сгруппировался и выставил щит, пытаясь закрыть им себя и товарищей. За первым ударом последовал второй, потом третий. Преграда и Мьельнир рождали звук, словно кто-то бил по гигантскому барабану, но такой громкий, что закладывало уши. Искры сыпались как из бенгальского огня. Вскоре в хаос добавился гром, затрещала молния, и Стив понял, что Тор бьет уже не только физической силой.  
Закончилось все это безо всякого предупреждения. Внезапно смолкли звуки, оставляя только шипение асфальта. Тело Стива вдруг налилось свинцом, к голове прилила кровь, окрашивая шею, щеки и уши. И, к ужасу Капитана, кровь также прилила куда южнее. Стыд всколыхнул новую волну крови, и щеки Стива будто кипятком ошпарило. Он зажмурился и попытался посчитать до десяти.  
Голос Локи пробился к нему с трудом, словно сквозь вату в ушах.  
\- Встань, Капитан, – скомандовал бог.  
Голос был властный, сильный, сопротивляться было ужасно трудно. Щит выпал из рук, и освободив руки, Стив оперся обеими руками на асфальт и попытался встать, несмотря на нестерпимую боль-нужду в паху. Получилось подняться с колен на корточки. Стив отдышался и открыл глаза.  
Лучше бы не открывал.  
Прямо перед ним Клинт и Наташа находились на полпути, чтобы заняться сексом. В уши сразу ударили мокрые звуки поцелуев, рычание, мычание и треск разрываемой униформы.  
Осознание, что он наблюдает чужую сугубо интимную активность, сразу отрезвило. Стив мигом зажмурил глаза обратно, резво развернулся и настолько быстро, насколько это возможно со стояком в обтягивающих штанах, прямо на корточках поковылял по направлению к асгардцам.  
\- Что происходит? – выдохнул он, ткнувшись в кому-то из них в колени.  
\- Я разве не сказал? – донесся притворно невинный ответ, и Стив вскинул голову, встретившись взглядом с гадко улыбающимся Локи. – Это алтарь богини плодородия. Вся прелесть в том, что при определенных условиях, типа заклинания, жажда секса становится жаждой убийства. Жизнь есть смерть, смерть есть жизнь. Изящно, не правда ли?  
\- Лоооокииии! – прорычали сбоку, и Стив повернул голову на звук.  
Тор стоял в двух шагах в слегка рваной по краям дыре в преграде и с видимым усилием удерживал молот над головой.  
\- Так и стой, - скомандовал ему Злокозненный.   
Потом схватил Стива за шкирку и вздернул на ноги:  
\- А ты со мной!  
\- Локи!! – рявкнул Тор, но брат уже протискивался мимо с Роджерсом на буксире – Локи! Локи!!!  
Последний раз вышел таким жалобным, что Локи таки остановился.  
Тор стоял под градом жалящих искр и смотрел на него глазами побитой собаки. На секунду Локи даже стало его жаль. Но только на секунду.  
\- Стой здесь! - твердо повторил он. – Сдвинешься, и мы с твоим мидгардским любимцем рискуем отсюда больше никогда не выйти!  
Тор сцепил зубы. Локи внутренне вздохнул.  
\- Я вернусь, - пообещал он.  
Только не сказал, каким.  
Они с капитаном подошли к статуе. Вблизи она выглядели ещё непригляднее: вся крутые щербатые бедра. Между ними зияла огромная каменная вагина. Локи засунул в неё руку и вытащил черный гладкий камень. Взвесил в руке и решительно вручил его трясущемуся Роджерсу.  
\- Слушай меня, - твердо сказал он, глядя прямо в расширенные донельзя зрачки. - Ты возьмешь этот камень и будешь держать его в руках все время, пока меня не будет. Но как только я выйду, ты изо всех сил ударишь его оземь. Ты понял?  
Капитан кивнул.  
Локи это не устроило. Он схватил человека за плечо и встряхнул.  
\- Ты ПОНЯЛ, мидгардец?  
\- Да, - сумел прохрипеть Роджерс.  
Локи скривился, но разжал хватку, сделал шаг назад и нырнул прямо в темное нутро статуи, оставляя за собой дрожащего суперсолдата, едва не плачущего асгардского бога и двух бешено совокупляющихся оперативников Щита.

Внутри оказалось ожидаемо жарко, сыро и сумрачно. Красноватые стены ритмично двигались. Локи хмыкнул, осмотрелся и решительно направился вдоль по коридору. Пол под его ногами сладострастно подрагивал.  
Цель обнаружилась через пару минут, в невысоком и нешироком треугольном помещении, имеющем определенное сходство с маткой человеческой женщины. Богиня возлежала на красных подушках, вывернув к Локи роскошные белые бедра, и чувственно гладила по треугольным головам существ, отдаленно напоминающих освежеванных львов.  
\- Здравствуй, Илахат, - ухмыльнулся он. – Далеко же ты забралась.  
\- Он Лоооки, - протянула она, перекатывая каждый звук во рту и выпуская его из полных, как лепешки, губ. – Он мааааленький бог хааааоса.  
Звери вокруг неё подняли головы.  
\- Ну, не такой уже и маленький. – Хмыкнул он. – Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь?  
Тело Илахат заколыхалось, бедра конвульсивно дернулись вверх, и между ними выступила влага.  
\- Он пришооол дать нам детееей? - с надеждой спросила она.  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Прости, Илахат. – Он осмотрелся, но не нашел ничего лучше, чем сесть на пол. Под задом неприятно чавкнуло.  
\- Тогдааа зачееем он пришооол?  
Локи попытался устроиться поудобнее, но не преуспел и просто скрестил ноги, положив на колени локти.  
\- Я пришел тебя убить, Илахат.  
Тело заколыхалось чаще, а звери оскалились.  
\- Но... – он выдержал паузу. – Если ты можешь мне помочь, я готов помочь тебе.  
Богиня замолчала, оценивая предложенное. Даже стены перестали сокращаться.  
\- Он злооой маааленькииий бооог, - наконец, сказала она. – Чегооо он от нас хооочет?  
\- Всё очень просто, - Локи поднял руку, ухватился за ворот и показал ей хомут. – Если ты поможешь мне снять это, я помогу твоему культу возродиться. Если нет, это наш последний разговор.  
Илахат снова замолчала. Один из «львов» поднялся со своего места, пересек разделяющее их расстояние и ткнулся мордой Локи в шею. Ощущение было не из приятных. Вдобавок тварь высунула красный язык и принялась вылизывать полоску урума. Если бы Локи не знал, что таким образом Илахат собирает сведения, он бы свернул зверюге шею – так это было неприятно.  
Но тварь слюнявила его шею недолго. Когда красная морда, наконец, отодвинулась от его лица, Локи уже знал: ответ – «нет».  
\- Мы не моооожеееем помочь емууу, - простонала она в тишине своей обители. – Мы не Оооодиииин....  
Локи разочарованно скривился. Хомут не причинял боли, не давил на шею, не мешал совершенствоваться в колдовстве. Вот только наполнить руны своей силой Локи больше не мог. Изящная пытка, как раз в стиле Всеотца.  
\- Да уж, это точно, - ответил он Илахат и поднялся, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуть слизь со штанин. – Что ж, Древняя, прощай. Мне действительно очень жаль.  
Он ожидал чего-то подобного, поэтому был готов, когда твари кинулись ему на спину. Он извернулся, поддел одну из них ногой, сомкнул железные пальцы на шее другой. Но третья, вынырнувшая сзади из самой плоти матки-комнаты, стала неожиданностью. Она всем весом ударила его в спину и вцепилась зубами ему в загривок, Локи дернулся, оскользнулся и упал.

Его поймали руки, знакомые уже тысячу лет. Большие, мозолистые, горячие. Локи по-разному знал эти руки, никогда маленькими (ладони старшего брата всегда были шире) и крайне редко нежными, но это они хлопали его по плечу в моменты радости, разбивали ему нос в страшные ссоры и грубовато вытирали его слезы в давние, очень давние, времена, когда Локи ещё делился своими бедами с братом. Эти же руки он даже слишком часто в последнее время чувствовал в своих волосах.  
Но никогда так.  
Эти руки приняли его в объятья, чувственно огладили бока и прижали к широченной горячей груди. Руки были торовы, и под Локи лежал Тор. Он был полностью обнажен, покрыт бисеринками пота и смотрел на Локи слегка усталыми, но довольными глазами из-под приопущенных век.  
У Локи перехватило дыхание. Ощущения были такими реальными, что он даже на мгновенье поверил. Он чувствовал животом член Тора и уже подсыхающее семя между их телами, чувствовал своими ногами волоски на внутренней поверхности его бедер. И чувствовал, как сжимают его собственный член жаркие, гладкие стенки торового нутра. Это было так невыносимо хорошо, что он не сдержался, судорожно толкнулся и тут же излился как подросток.  
Руки поймали его, обвили за плечи, огладили спину и нашли отдых в отросших вьющихся волосах.   
\- Мы можем дать ему это, - сказала Илахат голосом Тора и ласкающе шевельнула пальцами, перебирая кудри. – Это мы можем ему дать.  
Локи усмехнулся в твердую золотистую грудь, вдохнул напоследок запах пота и грозы, и, приподнявшись на локте одной руки, пальцами другой выдавил Илохат-Тору глаза.

Когда он вывалился из чрева, статуя пошла трещинами, а Капитан дернулся как от сильной боли и шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- Бросай! – зашипел ему Локи, схватившись за раненый загривок. – Живо!  
Роджерс посмотрел на него дикими глазами и со всей дури жахнул камень Илохат об асфальтовое покрытие. Раздался треск, и камень лопнул как мыльный пузырь, и тут же ахнул Тор, лишенный давления со стороны преграды, с одинаковыми стонами отлепились друг от друга любовники, а Капитан Америка, чисто барышня, рухнул в обморок.  
Статуя заскрипела, начала заваливаться набок, и Локи едва успел откатиться в сторону, чтобы его не придавило.  
Вскоре раздался скрип гравия. Локи открыл глаза и увидел присевшего рядом Тора. Тот протянул руку, но Локи её проигнорировал и поднялся сам.  
\- Всё? – спросил Тор.  
\- Да, - Локи снова попытался отряхнуть с себя мерзкую слизь, сплюнул в сердцах и оставил попытки. Развернулся и поковылял прочь с перекрестка. – Она мертва.  
Тор проводил его взглядом.  
\- А как же тот, кто наложил заклятье?  
\- Мне почем знать! – огрызнулся Локи. – С этим сами разбирайтесь. И если тебе интересно, когда твои ручные смертные проснутся, они почти ничего не будут помнить. Тебе придется многое объяснять. Надеюсь, ты осилишь.  
Тор на подначку не отреагировал.  
Локи уже успел отковылять довольно далеко, когда ветер донес до него последний вопрос:  
\- Локи, что она тебе предложила?  
\- Не твое дело, - усмехнулся Злокозненный.  
\- Почему ты отказался?  
Локи помедлил и улыбнулся все зубы, радуясь, что Тор этого не видит.  
\- Потому что это, брат мой, я собираюсь взять сам.  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 15 июля 2012 года.


End file.
